Feu de joie
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Angleterre n'aime pas les obstacles entre son meilleur ennemi et lui-même. Les obstacles, ça s'écarte. Ça se brise. Ça se brûle.


**Bonjour !**

 **Ceci est le test RP que j'avais dû faire pour mon personnage ^^**

 **La date choisie : "** **1337-1453 :** Guerre de Cent Ans.  
(n'importe quel moment de la guerre) **"**

 **Sujet souvent abordé lors des FrUK version nation, mais souvent survolé. Des propres mots de l'admin mon texte "l'aurait fait bader". Donc... Prenez des mouchoirs ?**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Ricanant comme un dément, Arthur nargua Francis parmi la foule de badauds.

D'un instant à l'autre, il allait avoir sa revanche sur les pertes qu'il avait subi durant ce quasi siècle de mort et de destruction.

D'un instant à l'autre, la sorcière Jeanne allait avoir le sort qu'elle méritait. Elle allait frire comme ses semblables et Francis pleurera parmi les injures.

Aaah~

C'était presque indécent de voir dans quel état de grâce cette simple idée le mettait. Il devrait d'ailleurs se surveiller, car il n'était pas seul et son comportement serait des plus suspicieux aux yeux de l'Église. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre la sorcière sur son bûcher.

De sa place, sa vue était meilleure, merci bien.

Autour de lui, _Flying Mint Bunny_ voletait tranquillement, indifférent aux hommes qui hurlaient des insanités auprès d'une femme qui avait redonné l'espoir à une France sur les genoux, suffisamment pour qu'elle se relève et se batte.

Malgré son petit sourire victorieux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur et de sentir son cœur se contracter à chacune des insultes. Qu'est-ce qui le gardait loin de cette folie, au fond ? Absolument rien. Chaque nouveau roi ou crise de sénilité est un risque supplémentaire, une glissade en direction du bûcher.

Toussant après avoir avalé sa salive de travers, Arthur décida de rester plus calme et modéré. Des regards lourds pesaient sur lui, il le sentait bien, et il n'avait qu'une vague idée de leurs raisons. Même si la condamnation de la Pucelle devait y jouer un grand rôle.

Il vacilla à peine lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son rival, plus bleus que jamais et flous de larmes. Bon, ils devaient aussi être légèrement rougis, mais impossible de le voir à pareille distance. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait. Certes, son cœur se pinçait légèrement, mais ça n'avait évidemment aucun rapport. Il avait juste hâte que cette odeur de cochon grillé s'élève, que tout finisse et qu'il puisse parader tel un coq.

D'un instant à l'autre, les portes allaient s'ouvrir, la charrette allait apparaître, tirée par un âne, guidée par des hommes, pendant qu'une femme seule s'y trouverait, debout, attachée. Comme selon les légendes, les sorcières tirent leurs pouvoirs du sol, elle sera portée jusqu'au bûcher où elle sera attachée avec attention. Un prêtre viendra auprès d'elle pour lui proposer de confesser ses péchés puis on allumera la torche avant de la lancer sur le tas de paille.

Le tout, sous les insultes et les demandes de repentir, les sanglots et les suppliques.

Le visage résolument neutre, Arthur ne détourna pas la tête, encadré par le cardinal Winchester qui le surveillait avec la même attention que la suppliciée.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il à son attention. Vous croyez que je vais sauver cette folle ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, l'homme d'Église se détournant, donnant les ordres pour la triple crémation. Là, si elle arrivait à s'en sortir, il voulait bien laisser sa place à ses frères et sœur.

Alors que le feu prenait rapidement, une lourde fumée grise s'élevait, faisant tousser ceux n'ayant pas fait suffisamment attention au vent et qui se prenaient les cendres dans les yeux. Francis n'était plus le seul à avoir les yeux rouges.

Au lieu d'observer la jeune femme se tordre de douleur, tentant de s'échapper inutilement du brasier, Arthur gardait le regard fixé sur la silhouette presque brisée du français qui, lui, ne lui jetait pas le moindre coup d'œil, voulant garder dans sa mémoire les derniers instants de la sauveuse.

Un sentiment de honte victorieuse l'emplissait au rythme des hurlements.

 _À défaut d'avoir pu prendre ton cœur, je l'aurai brûlé_.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
